BROTHER
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Los inmortales tiene dos razones para estar solos... el no haber encontrado a alguien... o ... el haber perdido lo unico que han amado en la triste eternidad... Kai x Takao Raúl x Kai... please no olviden los Reviews.


Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!! Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy, de vuelta con nuevo fic para Beyblade!!!… la verdad es que no esperaba subir nada nuevo a esta sección… pero no pude evitarlo, jujujujuju… bueno... la verdad no es un gran fic, pero apenas me estoy recuperando después de seis meses sin escribir nada, así que les pido algo de piedad en sus comentarios ññU.

**Algo sobre el fic**: Bueno, surgió mientras escuchaba "_Last generation__"_ de The Rasmus… la verdad no fue nada fácil escribir este one-shot, ya que estoy súper oxidada y en un periodo de muerte creativa T.T… También conté con la ayuda de "L'ArcenCiel"… y es ke escuchando sus canciones fue como se me ocurrió darle ese aire oscuro al principio. Jujujuju así que espero que les guste.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. (Kai x Takao / Raúl x Kai)

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener.

**Dedicatorias:** Este fic esta dedicado a todas las fans del Kai x Takao!!!

**Notas:** La doble comilla indica el pensamiento : -""Takao… ""-

* * *

**BOTHER**

_Blood_

* * *

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**.

-+-+-+-+

Los aplausos se dejaban escuchar tan fuertes que mataban el sonido de sus pensamientos y eso le gustaba… no pensar más… las luces volvieron a encenderse y él tomó nuevamente el micrófono para continuar con su condena… Vivir una vida mortal, vivir con dolor, con tristeza, con desesperación… ¿Cómo podían los humanos soportar tal cosa?... cuando había estado arriba todo era fácil todo eran canciones, dicha y tranquilidad… ellos eran ajenos a toda esta miseria… a veces se preguntaba por que había sentido curiosidad, a veces deseaba jamás haber visto los ojos de esos niños… deseo jamás haberlos visto reír… por que en su inocencia pensó que toda la vida era así… que ingenuo… pero ahora no había marcha atrás, ahora era un ángel caído… esa era la cruel realidad.

El concierto había terminado y volvía a casa escuchando a su manager recitando como un robot sin alma la agenda del día siguiente… el camino era siempre el mismo, las casas siempre las mismas… aquel barrio acomodado era siempre igual; bajó del auto y atravesó la puerta principal de aquella casa azotándola con fuerza para dejar de escuchar a aquel hombre avaro; tiró su mochila, también su chamarra y soltó su larga cabellera azulada dejando que le cubrieran el rostro algunos mechones del alborotado flequillo; se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá de piel blanca que contrastaba con su atuendo en negro, de pronto una vocecilla llamó su atención, dirigió la mirada a las escaleras para descubrir dos pares de ojos verdes que lo miraban escondidos tras el barandal…

-"Takao-niichan?"- un niño pelirrojo de siete años se acercó al moreno que inevitablemente relajó el rostro y dejó que una leve sonrisa surcara su rostro por un segundo.

-"¿Qué hacen despiertos aun?... mañana hay escuela"- comentó el mayor mientras sentaba al chico en sus piernas.

-"Mañana es domingo niichan"- una niña de la misma edad del pelirrojo se acercó, eran gemelos.

-"Es verdad…"-

-"Prometiste que iríamos al centro comercial y a la plaza a comprar un helado"- el niño miró con ilusión a su "hermano" mayor.

-"Mañana tengo la agenda llena"- comentó desganado.

-"Pero lo prometiste!"- gritó la pequeña haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al peliazul. –"No te rías niichan!... tu nunca cumples lo que prometes!!!"- la pequeña estaba por romper a llorar.

-"Julia, cálmate por favor"- ahora también el pequeño estaba llorando. –"¿también tu Raúl?... Vale pues!, mañana nos escaparemos de Voltaer y nos iremos a divertir... ¿están de acuerdo?"- ambos niños asintieron con una enorme sonrisa en le rostro; por un momento más los tres se quedaron sentados en el sofá hasta que los pequeños cayeron en un profundo sueño… Takao los tomó entre sus brazos, ya era un experto en lidiar con eso; hacia ya más de tres años que los cuidaba, aunque ahora pesaban un poco más; los llevó a su habitación y los recostó a cada uno en su cama… dejó escapar un leve suspiro… aquel par de traviesos habían sido la razón de huir de su hogar… la razón para volverse mortal… y cuando en días como ese en los que sentía que nada en su vida valía la pena, ver esas dulces sonrisas, esos pucheros, esas vocecitas… solo el ver a esos niños… le bastaba para seguir luchando. Salió de la habitación y paseo un rato más por la casa, entró a su habitación, completamente desordenada; y se acercó a la ventana que daba al río y se quedó mirando perdidamente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con aquel chico… vestía con elegancia, una camisa en color vino que a la luz de la luna llena le daba destellos plateados; un pantalón negro, zapatos de gamuza y una larga y hermosa gabardina de terciopelo negro; su alborotado cabello platinado se mecía con suavidad sobre su blanco rostro con el vaivén de la brisa nocturna, parecía ser mayor que él, con una complexión más formada y un porte elegante.

El moreno quedó impactado por aquella visión, era intrigante, jamás lo había visto por esos rumbos… de pronto el chico levantó el rostro al sentirse observado y con una impresiónate habilidad descubrió al espía, mirándolo directamente al rostro un poco oculto por su cabellera azul… en un instante la penetrante mirada del platinado se clavó en la del moreno… Takao miró aquellos ojos… eran profundos, pero fríos, desolados, pero ardientes… de un profundo color rojo violáceo que brillaban con intensidad ante la luz lunar… sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la cortina y se lanzó a la cama un tanto apenado; no quería que los vecinos pensaran que era un fisgón. La noche pasó tranquila y veloz…

-"Niichan!, Niichan!"- Raúl y Julia brincaban en la cama del moreno quien sin abrir los ojos tomó a ambos chicos entre sus brazos y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

-"Sean buenos niños y duerman otros cinco minutos"- los pequeños no habían parado de reír.

-"Niichan!... ya es medio día…"- dijo Julia hincándose en la cama

-"Y Voltaer llamó diciendo que ya venía para acá"- continuó Raúl lanzándose sobre el estomago de Takao que despertó al escuchar el nombre de su fastidioso manager.

-"Hay que darnos prisa, saldremos por atrás; Anden vayan por sus mochilas"- los pequeños obedecieron y el moreno simplemente sacudió su ropa, se colocó la chamarra y agarró la cartera; al poco rato los tres ya iban en el tren sentados en el ultimo vagón rumbo a la plaza comercia, mientras Voltaer casi derribaba a golpes la puerta de la casa.

Hacia tanto que no descansaba, cantar era su único talento y creía que podía vivir de él… pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba… ahora lo único que quería era relajarse un rato… Desayunaron en un pequeño café cerca del centro, fueron al centro comercial a comprar algunos juguetes y revistas; después pasaron a comer a la plaza, hicieron escala en el Arcade, y al final compraron unos helados… el día así se había ido muy rápido y julia había quedado tan agotada que ahora dormía en la espalda de Takao mientras Raúl caminaba unos pasos adelante haciendo burbujas de jabón… ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y el Sol estaba oculto, dejando solo unos leves tintes púrpuras en le cielo estrellado… al doblar en una esquina Raúl se quedó parado mirando algo, y Takao se acercó para ver que era… al acercarse se sorprendió, se trataba del chico de ayer en la noche, vestido igual de elegante, esta vez sus hermosos ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras y se sacudía el jabón seco de las burbujas que habían caído sobre su saco.

-"Lo lamento, espero no haberle causado problemas… puedo pagarle el saco…"-

-"Solo es jabón… además el dinero no es problema… y tengo decenas iguales a este"-

-""Presumido""- pensó el moreno… el joven pasó de largo alborotando la pelirroja cabellera de Raúl y al pasar a lado de Takao bajó un poco los lentes para mirarlo a los ojos… y en un movimiento casi imperceptible quedó a dos milímetros del oído del moreno y le murmuró algo, sin más continuó su camino, pero al moreno se le erizó la piel tras haber escuchado tan de cerca aquella seductora voz. –"Vamos a casa"- apremió el peliazul al ver a un confundido Raúl que le jalaba la chamarra.

Ambos pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos y él solo estaba tumbado en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras y esa mirada…

-"_Me gustas… y quiero que seas mío…_"- ¿Qué clase de loco iba por la calle diciéndole eso a chicos que no conocía?... de pronto el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos… pero los gritos de Julia hicieron que saliera corriendo de su habitación para llegar donde sus "hermanitos"… pero solo pudo encontrar a la pequeña de ojos verdes escondida en un rincón.

-"Julia! ¿Dónde esta Raúl?"- preguntó mientras la levantaba

-"se lo llevó"- dijo apenas audible señalando la ventana rota. –"se lo llevó"- la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a llorar. Takao la sentó en la cama y comenzó a revisar con desesperación dada rincón hasta que encontró una nota escrita con elegante letra cursiva: "_Me gustas… y serás mío_"… el moreno apretó la nota en su mano, tomó a julia y la escondió en un armario.

-"Julia, se buena niña, quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido… iré a buscar a tu hermano, pero no quiero que vaya a venir por ti también… así que quédate aquí… ¿puedes hacerlo por mi?"- la pequeña se talló los ojos secándose las lagrimas y asintió quedándose escondida en aquel lugar… Por su parte Takao se encaminó a aquel patio del otro lado del río… sabía que allí lo encontraría.

Entró por la puerta principal, estaba abierta; era seguro que aquel psicópata estaba sentado esperándolo… pero eso no importaba solo quería recuperar a Raúl… sin importar el precio… continuó su camino, atravesó el jardín, cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió a la estancia, donde la luz de un fuego encendido le indicó que allí estaba a quien buscaba… al entrar pudo ver a Raúl sentado en un cómodo sofá, cobijado por una manta mientras bebía una taza de chocolate…

-"¿Raúl… estas… bien?"- el pequeño se percató de la presencia del moreno, dejó a un lado la taza y corrió a abrazar a Takao.

-"Si… estoy bien… Kai-niichan me dio chocolate!... dice que siente lo de la venta… pero que si entraba por la puerta no sería divertido"- el pequeño sonrió inocentemente y jaló a Takao hasta un sofá que le daba la espalda; en ese momento aquel joven elegante de cabello bicolor se levantó y tomó a Raúl en sus brazos.

-"Es hora de dormir pequeño"- y como si sus palabras poseyeran un poderoso hechizo el pequeño fue quedándose dormido… lo recostó en el sofá, lo cubrió y volvió la mirada en dirección hacía el moreno que había permanecido inmóvil y callado por seguridad del pequeño pelirrojo. –"eres inteligente al haberte quedado tranquilo"- en menos de un segundo el peliazul estaba arrinconado contra la pared a menos de cinco centímetros de aquel loco.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"- el moreno trató de zafarse pero aquel chico era mucho más fuerte

-"Ya te lo dije… me gustas… quiero tenerte… es así de simple"- el bicolor pegó su cuerpo al de Takao y este se estremeció… el chico pálido acarició con suavidad la piel morena que el chico ocultaba bajó su playera y en un rápido movimiento el torso del peliazul estaba descubierto… un dejo de lujuria brilló en los violáceos ojos de Kai y el miedo invadió al ángel caído.

-"SUELTAME!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras temblaba de miedo e ira… pero solo consiguió que aquel extraño joven se separará un poco sin soltarlo…

-"¿Por qué cuidas de esos huérfanos?"- preguntó el bicolor levantando por el mentón el rostro del cantante; esta pregunta extrañó al moreno pero decidió contestar.

-"Por que yo… también lo soy de cierta manera… cuando tu padre te rechaza, te señala, te marca… y te desprecia solo por querer soñar… solo por querer sentir… te hace pensar que nadie merece ser abandonado…"- Takao desvió la mirada.

-"Ahora… te deseo… un poco más…"- aquellas palabras asustaron al menor. –"tu comprendes el dolor de aquellos abandonados en este mundo… hijos de las sombras que solo pueden limitarse a existir y han olvidado el significado de la vida… me gustas… tanto… que te quiero solo para mi… pero aun no puedo tenerte… pues ellos dos te tienen… pero no puedo quitártelos por que te quitaría el corazón… tu corazón que me enloquece… seré paciente… pero quédate aquí… abandona esa vida vacía de cantante frustrado… dinero no te faltará… ni a ellos… se mío solamente… déjame saciar mi sed con tu sangre… déjame matar mi deseo con tu piel… déjame acabar mi soledad con tu corazón…"- todas esas palabras lo tenían embelesado, no podía mantenerse en pie, era una extraña sensación, sentía el cuerpo y los sentidos adormecidos… solo el tacto de los labios de su captor sobre los suyos lo hicieron volver a la realidad… y la verdad era que aquel chico era tentador… abrió la boca para profundizar el beso y se aferró la cuello del otro… al separarse Takao respiraba agitadamente y Kai recorría a besos el cuello del menor…

-"eres un vampiro… ¿cierto?"- preguntó el peliazul con un tanto de dificultad.

-"Así es… mi ángel caído..."- el bicolor continuó explorando el cuello del moreno. –"Me dejarás probarte?"-

-"Soy tuyo… ¿no?"- Takao se mordió el labio al sentir como los blancos y afilados colmillos de Kai penetraban su piel… sintió un leve mareo y con cuidado el mayor sacó los colmillos… el peliazul estaba un poco mareado y se apoyó en Kai.

-"Buen chico…"- Kai tomó la playera del moreno y le ayudó a ponérsela, sentándolo a lado de Raúl. –"ahora duerme…"- tal como antes su hipnótica voz surtió efecto en Takao… A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado en una enorme cama junto con sus dos pequeños protegidos, era obvio que esa no era su casa, si no la de Kai… ayer había cerrado el trato la dejarlo beber su sangre, ahora los tres de cierto modo le pertenecían… se levantó… el cuarto era enorme y cómodo… al igual que el resto de la casa; cuando Raúl y julia despertaron Takao les explico que ahora vivirían con Kai por que él estaba muy solo… a los niños la idea les agradó de inmediato al ver el enorme jardín y que cada uno tenía una habitación ya con sus cosas… se alistaron para el colegió y se marcharon… Takao vagó un rato por la casa hasta toparse con la habitación de Kai… entró sigilosamente cuidando que ni una pizca de sol pudiese entrar… observó con detenimiento que todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas dobles que evitaban el sol…siguió mirando, había una cama, muchos muebles, un enorme guardarropa y un ataúd… Takao se acercó y movió la tapa de este… dentro yacía el vampiro, quieto, parecía ni siquiera respirar, el chico acercó su mano al rostro de Kai…

-"Es extraño escuchar movimiento tan temprano"- comentó le bicolor aun sin abrir los ojos.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?"-

-"Ha sido tanto que ya he olvidado incluso la medida del tiempo… no han sido días, ni semanas, ni meses, ni años, ni siquiera décadas… cientos de años han pasado desde que tuve compañía… desde entonces únicamente la soledad me acompaña… solo le silencio me habla y solo el vacío me escucha…"- el joven blanco se incorporó sentándose y comenzó a abrir los ojos

-"Pensé que ustedes vivían siempre en compañía de otro"-

-"No siempre… los inmortales son demasiado caprichosos… al vivir por siempre los lazos de cualquier tipo les resultan inútiles… solo pensamos en satisfacer nuestros deseos, caprichos, banalidades, tonterías infantiles… pues al ser inmortal todo pierde sentido… puedes dormir cinco meses o un año y al despertar es como si hubieras dormido apenas un par de horas… es a veces demasiado aburrido… ¿Qué edad tienes?"-

-"Tengo 14… y tu?... bueno… ¿Qué edad tenias?"-

-"Ja!... eres tan joven… yo tenía 26… ¿no piensas irte a trabajar?... no puedo intervenir en tu vida solo por capricho… pero deberías ser más valiente y enfrentar a tu manager… el tipo es una mierda… vuelve a las ocho"- sin más el bicolor volvió a recostarse y Takao cubrió nuevamente el ataúd… a simple vista era un tipo como muchos… pero esa soledad debía ser mucha, tanto como para ahogar su corazón… y Takao se recordó a si mismo tirado bajo la lluvia en un callejón, solo, sin una mano que lo ayudara a levantarse… solo… incluso su padre le había dado la espalda en ese momento… aunque después le enviara a Raúl y julia… había sentido el sufrimiento de vagar en medio de la nada en una vida tan triste…

Los años pasan rápidamente, cuando eres un ser humano… por que para los inmortales once años son solo un suspiro que se pierde en el tiempo… las hojas caen, los árboles mueren, la gente va y viene… mientras que otros siguen en el lugar de siempre, otros se han marchado y otros tantos están por marcharse…

-"Niichan! Date prisa o perderé el avión!... Takao-ni, Kai-ni!! Raúl! ¿Qué están esperando"- las ocho de la noche y una jovencita de dieciocho años, de largos cabellos naranja y rojo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes espera impaciente en la puerta de aquella enorme mansión…

-"Vaya que desesperada eres Julia… no perderás nada si llegas un par de minutos tarde"- un joven alto de cabello rojo y café miraba con reproche a su hermana, con los mismos grandes y verdes ojos que ella…

-"Hacen demasiado ruido"- Kai aparecía tras Raúl y a este le temblaron las piernas al escucharlo.

-"No cambian… dejen de discutir como críos y Vámonos"- un joven alto, de piel morena y largo cabello azulado llamó la atención de los tres; sin más se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Julia partía a Londres a estudiar Danza… era la primera en partir… y estaba realmente emocionada… de cierto modo esto le indicó a Takao que pronto habría de pertenecerle solo al elegante vampiro que ahora miraba tranquilamente como el par de hermanos reía juntos por última vez en mucho tiempo… siendo ya la hora de la despedida… no hubo lagrimas, solo un par de buenos deseos y el silencio de un tercero...

Una semana había pasado y Raúl aún no había decidido que haría de su vida… y es que él no quería marcharse aunque sabía que debía hacerlo… pero tenía sus motivos… los cuales solo el conocía… aun así sus otros sueños le decían que debía partir… y así lo hizo… se mudó a Italia a estudiar cine… al fin… había llegado el momento…

-"¿Qué harás ahora que se han ido?"- se aventuró a preguntar Kai tras haber pasado ya seis meses que ambos hermanos tenían sus nuevas vidas.

-"Eso… dímelo tú…"- Takao estaba sentado junto a la chimenea del cuarto del bicolor; de pronto tuvo a este cara a cara, a escasos centímetros de el… -"No hagas eso…"- un par de labios lo callaron al apoderarse de los suyos…

-"Esperé once años… solo para volver a probar tus labios… para poder tocarte… para que fueras solo mío!..."- Kai se alejó en dirección de su armario y Takao lo siguió… se quedó parado a unos pasos del bicolor, tomó aire, aun no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus labios lo traicionaron.

-"Yo igual"- de pronto estuvo tendido en la cama con Kai sobre él… el vampiro recorría con deleite cada centímetro de la piel del moreno… deseaba devorarlo, tomarlo en ese preciso instante sin esperar, pero hubiese sido demasiado para el joven e inexperto moreno… el peliazul disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones… Kai era un experto, y lo guiaba paso a paso… haciéndolo disfrutar de cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia… la sensualidad que el bicolor desbordaba en cada movimiento volvía loco a Takao… y aquella inocencia e inexperiencia excitaban al vampiro al grado de desesperarse por poder hacerlo suyo…

Un chico pelirrojo entraba a la casa, deseaba verlo, iba a decírselo, no podía esperar más… dejó abierta la puerta y al no ver a nadie en la estancia supuso que estaría en su habitación… caminó hacia el fondo de la casa y se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido… prestó atención… eran gemidos… gemidos de placer… asomó levemente el rostro dentro de la habitación y pudo verlos… eran ellos… Kai y Takao… juntos… Raúl quedó frío… Takao parecía disfrutarlo… pero Kai… él parecía disfrutarlo aun más… se alejó de la puerta y caminó hasta la sala tambaleándose por el shock y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso…

Takao ahora respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas completamente rojas… recostado sobre el blanco pecho de Kai… entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose… y la voz de Raúl avisando de su llegada… Takao se vistió rápidamente mientras que Kai se quedó a medio vestir, pues ahora que estaba más tranquilo su instinto le indicaba cierto peligro… ambos salieron a la sala donde se encontraron a Raúl con la mirada en el piso y un cuchillo en la mano…

-"¿Raúl?"- Takao preguntó preocupado

-"Por qué?... ¿Kai-niichan?... dímelo! Yo te amaba más que a mi vida!, desde ese día que nos topamos en una esquina mientras yo hacia burbujas de jabón!... ¿por qué tenía que gustarte Takao?... ¿por qué?"- el chico gritaba desesperadamente mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

-"Desde la noche que lo vi mirando por la ventana… con su cabello suelto sobre el rostro… desde ese momento él era mío… no podía desear a nadie más… para mi tú solo eres Raúl… nada más"-

-"Kai!"- Takao miró al vampiro de forma dolida…

-"Te odio!..."-

-"Raúl…"-

-"Te odio!... no mereces que te haya llamado hermano!... me quitaste lo que más amo!... te odio!. Lo voy a hacer siempre!... MUERETE!..."- el joven ojiverde se lanzó contra el moreno con el cuchillo en la mano… el peliazul apenas pudo reaccionar a lo que sucedía… solo unas gotas de sangre en su rostro lo hicieron darse cuenta de la realidad… estaba muerto… tendido en el suelo con un cuchillo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos… Kai lo sujetaba entre sus brazos para que no cayera por la impresión de ver a Raúl en ese estado…

-"Lo… mataste?"- apenas pudo articular entrecortadamente.

-"mírame!... mírame a mi!"- Kai sacudió al moreno para hacer que volviera su mirada hacia él… -"Intentó matarte!... yo no hice más que protegerte… no pienso perderte!... ¿lo captas?... no lo voy a hacer!"- el bicolor abrazó con fuerza al peliazul que comenzó a llorar.

La muerte de su hermano había afectado a Julia de sobremanera… la chica había abandonado la escuela y vuelto a casa… se la pasaba tirada en la cama viendo por la ventana solo reaccionando esporádicamente al escuchar la voz de Takao llamándola…

-"Niichan?"- la chica volvió la mirada.

-"Julia… yo… creo que hay algo que debes saber"- la brisa nocturna entraba por la ventana refrescando el ambiente…

-"¿Qué pasa niichan?"-

-"Es sobre Raúl… él… no se suicidó"- culpa… la maldita culpa!

-"No entiendo"-

-"Él… él se enamoró de Kai… pero… Kai y yo… bueno… él se dio cuenta… intentó atacarme con ese cuchillo… y Kai me defendió…"- Malditas mentiras!... Malditas verdades!

-"No es cierto!... entonces… tu y Kai… mataron a Raúl?"- oh estupidez!... oh dolor! Que ciegos nos hacen!... –"LARGATE! DEJAME SOLA!"

Estaba de pié en la sala mirando por la ventana, él estaba sentado leyendo como si en su conciencia no pesara esa muerte… unas pisadas ligeras sobre las escaleras…

-"perdóname… Niichan…"- un disparo… ni él es tan rápido… una última vez se miran a los ojos… una última vez toca su blanca piel y él sus suaves labios… una ira se apodera de su ser… y la lanza contra la pared… él es un cazador de sangre… no siente pena ni remordimiento al arrancar una vida… pero Takao se molestaría con él por hacerle daño… y aun así merece un castigo… clava sus colmillos… ella abre los ojos y todo es confuso…

-"¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿Quién eres tu?"- todo parece ser más claro… esta más despierta y sus sentidos completamente despiertos…

-"Soy un cazador de sangre!, un inmortal… al que le has arrebatado la poca humanidad que le quedaba… y tu castigo será vivir mi pena… pues las dos únicas personas que podrían amarte están muertas… ahora lárgate!... aliméntate de escoria… y vive tu eternidad... sola!"- el platinado desapareció por las escaleras con el moreno en brazos…

_Takao… hay otras razones por las que los inmortales suelen estar solos y es por que no encuentran a alguien para ellos… o por que les han arrebatado lo único que han amado en la oscura eternidad…_

* * *

"_**Drink this blood and will be… imortal"**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… no puedo decir que fuera tan profundo como "Hide from the sun" o tan bueno como "Hunter of blades"… pero aun así quería subirlo, y espero que les haya gustado… por favor no olviden los reviews y ya que estoy de paso, a ver si se pueden dar una vuelta a mi DeviantArt, no olviden visitarlo; el link esta en mi perfil… sin más me despido y espero pronto poder actualizar mis fics incompletos en esta sección!!!… gracias. Bye.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+**


End file.
